Users access the Internet for a variety of objectives, including to socially and competitively interact with others as a form of entertainment. The playing of games (e.g., board games, card games, etc.) over the Internet (on-line games) enables players to enjoy the games with others who may reside at distant locations from each other.
Currently, when a user desires to participate in an on-line gaming session with a second user, the users connect, typically for a subscription fee, to a centralized server that manages the on-line gaming session. Instances may arise when users are prevented from participating in on-line gaming. For example, the centralized servers are subject to bandwidth limitations and are vulnerable to network attacks (e.g., denial of service attacks), outages due to natural or man-made disasters, etc. Customer satisfaction may be diminished during such instances.
There exists a need for systems and methods that improve on-line gaming.